Lavender
by miso berry
Summary: The first time he touches her breasts, it's by pure accident. The second time...not so much. AominexMomoi heavy T rating


**A/N: The only reason why the fic is named "Lavender" is because of the mixture of the colors blue and pink, which are Aomine's and Momoi's hair colors. This is more drabble-ish, and doesn't exactly have any plot. I really like their relationship though, so I decided to write this up. I only reread through this once, so I'm very sorry for any careless errors!  
**

**edited 7/19/12: changed "coach" to "manager" because apparently Momoi was never a coach otl. I guess I got my facts wrong. My mistake!  
edited 1/25/13: just fixing some parts, which are so minor that you probably won't notice hahaha.  
**

**Lavender  
**

**000**

She doesn't have many female friends, and he knows it's partly his fault.

Actually, it's probably her fault too. But he still knows why. The main reason she didn't have many female friends in middle school was because she had decided to become the manager for the boy's basketball team. And the reason why she didn't have many female friends at the present (their first year of high school) was because she had decided to become the manager for the boy's basketball team, once again. He wants to call her an idiot, but he knows that she's doing it for his sake.

He's seen her converse with girls countless times. If Momoi wasn't around him, she would be walking down the halls with one or two girls by her side, giggling over something stupid. But she was always free to walk home with him, and she was always free to hang out with him on any day of the week. There was never a "sorry but I'm hanging out with my girl friends on that day," or "sorry but I'm having a sleepover." It comforted him because he knew she would always be there for him, but it still bothered him that she wasn't living a normal high school girl's life. He knew that wasn't what she was aiming for though.

He would often see her alone. She had a bubbly personality, yet not too many close friends. The girls she would walk down the halls with were simply acquaintances, not friends. The girls she would speak with during PE were just there to speak back with her. There were no sentimental feelings and no special moments. He often caught girls giving her malicious stares, most likely due to the fact that she was always around boys, thanks to being the manager of the team.

During homeroom, he would walk in and see some boy ogling at her breasts with bright eyes and an eager expression. At that moment, he would stomp over to her and wrap an arm around her shoulder before shooting any watching boys a threatening glare. She wouldn't notice though, and would simply disregard his greeting. That's how he usually greeted any member of the generation of miracles during middle school, and she was perfectly used to it herself.

Imagining her in Kuroko's school, he knows that she would be much happier. She would spend her high school youth clinging onto the blue-haired boy, spouting nonsense and confessions. He would frown guiltily at the thought, because he knew that he himself was the reason why Momoi was here in this school with him. She was always watching over him and making sure that he never pushed himself too much.

So, at some point in time, he had decided that he would always be there for her. He would stand by her when no one else would, and he would always keep her company when she was lonely. He didn't mind that at all. He enjoyed her presence, although he would never verbally admit it to her.

**000**

When he argues with her and makes her cry, he feels horrible, but never apologizes for it.

Aomine watches as Momoi jogs away from him, as far as she can muster before she realizes she's tired and crouches down. He's still watching as she whips out her cell phone and angrily dials in a number. He ignores the disappointed and annoyed glances of his other teammates and continues to gaze at her actions.

She's yelling and whining on the phone, most likely with Kuroko or Kise. She'd usually call them for comfort, and they would provide her with it whether they meant it or not. Aomine knew that just listening to Kuroko's voice made her happier.

Finally, Aomine sighs, scratches the back of his head and dunks a ball into the basket. He suddenly decides that practice for him is over and walks lazily into the locker room before sitting down on a bench and pressing his head against a locker. He doesn't know if her tears are genuine, but tears are still tears, and he was still the one who had caused them.

Sighing, Aomine bangs a fist on the locker, cursing loudly. Many minutes later, his teammates start filing in to change and go home. They nag at him to apologize, but he yells at them to "fuck off" and continues sulking on the bench. Some of his teammates scoff or laugh lightly at his childish behavior before leaving. Finally, Aomine stands up, changes, and swings his sports bag over his broad shoulder.

When he exits the gym, she's there waiting for him, like always. She's smiling softly, despite the fresh tear stains on her cheeks. He walks along, pretending he doesn't see her, but lets her walk beside him. They walk silently for the rest of the way, but he knows that she has forgiven him. Even without having to apologize, she hands him her forgiveness and brushes off every cruel thing he has said to her.

The next day, they act like nothing had happened. He's still complaining over her over-working attitude, and she's still complaining about his lazy one.

**000**

The first time he touches her breasts, it's by pure accident. The second time...not so much.

The first time he touched her was in middle school, back in the generation of miracle days. She had been minding her own business, pacing up and down the court. She was most likely planning more strategies for their upcoming games. Occasionally, she would scrawl something down onto her clipboard, but that was all.

Aomine had been in a particularly rough mood that day. He had forgotten the reason why. The point was, he had been charging, and did not plan on stopping. He had heard Kise and Midorima bellowing at him, but had ignored them. The next thing he knew, there was something pink beneath him, and instead of gripping a firm basketball, his hand was wrapped around something insanely soft and plush.

"We told you to watch out..." Kise sighed before Aomine felt a sharp pain across his face. Kuroko was behind him, looking slightly amused.

"Ten laps around the school!" She yelled at him as she pushed him off and straightened out her uniform. He had complied. The only reason why had been to repay her for having such soft breasts.

The second time he touches her is during a practice (which of course, he does not attend) at their present high school. This time, it's no accident.

After finding out that he was skipping practice again, she storms up to the rooftop to find him. She spots him in a small area where there is shade and walks over to him with her arms crossed. "Dai-chan, you have to start attending practices. At least once a week," she had sighed heavily. He opened one eye to look at her.

"Why...? ...I always win anyway..." He replies back groggily, placing an arm over his eyes. "That's not really the issue here. I promised..." She trails off, and never finishes her sentence. He finally sits up, staring at her through tired, half-hooded eyes. He notices the soft strain on her face, and the way she doesn't look him in the eye.

He figures he could at least do her some favor. She put up with him everyday, and that was difficult for anyone to do. She worked as his tranquilizer, although he wasn't too aware of that fact. So, without any actual thoughts in his head, he reaches over, grabs onto her arm, and pulls her down. She lets out a surprised squeak while he settles her comfortably onto his lap. He could tell that she was embarrassed, and possibly partly confused.

"Satsuki," he mutters. She glares lightly up at him as he speaks her name. "If you think that this is going to excuse you from practice, then"-

She's cut off as he recklessly slams his lips onto hers. Without waiting and without asking for any form of permission, he slips his tongue into her mouth and explores every cavern there. He rubs his tongue along the sides and roof of her mouth, claiming her. His eyes are still partly open as she squeezes hers shut.

He reaches over and presses his hand into a breast before giving it a tight squeeze. She responds by moaning, arching her body into his, and clutching onto his shoulders. As if realizing what she is doing, she pulls away from him, furiously wiping her mouth. She's panting and her chest is heaving attractively. He decides at that moment that he really likes her, and it's not only because of her well-sized chest.

Even when she demands that he runs ten laps around the school, he still really likes her, and the feeling does not fade by one bit.

**A/N: Erm. Not much to say here, haha. But whenever I see an AominexMomoi fanart on tumblr, there's always boobs involved, so I thought I might as well include that aspect in here. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
